İsmail Hakkı Bursevî
İsmail Hakkı Bursevî, 14 Eylül 1652 tarihinde, Rumeli Vilayet-i Celilesinin Kayılar kazası Aydos karyesinde dünyaya geldi. *İsmail Hakkı Bursevî Uluslararası Sempozyumu http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-gtFaU6SLiM&sns=em thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px Hayatı Yedi yaşında annesini yitirerek öksüz kalan İsmail Hakkı'nın babası Mustafa Efendi İstanbul Aksaray'da sakin iken büyük yangında evi yanıp kül olunca Aydos'a yerleşmiştir. Bursa'da vefat etmiştir. Kabri Bursa'da Tuz Pazarı civarındaki dergahında olup ziyarete açıktır. Kişiliği Alim, mutasavvıf, şair, hafız, bestekâr ve hattat olup tefsirci ve Mevlanana'nın mesnevisinin en büyük şarihidir. Tasavvufi Yönü İsmail Hakkı Bursevî, İstanbul'da taşındıktan sonra tasavvuf alanında eğitim almış ve birçok İslam bilgini yetiştirmiştir. İslami ilimlerde derin bilgiye sahip bulunması ve çok sayıda eser vermiş olmasına rağmen tasavvuf sahasında şöhret bulmuş Celvetiyye tarikatı şeyhlerindendir. Eserleri Yazdığı eserlerinin sayısı 136 kadardır. İslami ilimlerde derin bilgiye sahip bulunması ve çok sayıda eser vermiş olmasına rağmen tasavvuf sahasında şöhret bulmuş Celvetiyye tarikatı şeyhlerindendir. olan Bursevî, Ruhu'l-Beyan adlı ünlü Arapça Kur'an tefsirinin yazarıdır. Tefsirin Arapça orijinalinden Türkçeye aktarılması ile basımı Erkam Yayınları tarafından yapılmaktadır. Tüm Eserleri ve Özellikleri Rûhu'l-Beyân fî Tefsîri'l-Kurân thumb|301px|Bu kıymetli eseri yazarı Şeyh İsmail Hakkı Bursevi Hazretleridir. Büyük keşif ve kerametler sahibi bir velidir. 1650-1725 yılları arasında yaşamış Bursa'da vefat etmiştir. Her biri ortalama 200 sahife olan 106 kıymetli eserin yazarı büyük bir alimdir. İsmail Hakkı Hazretleri bu tefsiri yazmasının sebebini şöyle anlatıyor: "Manevi babam [[Muhyiddin-i Arabi Hazretlerinin yardım ve delaleti ile bir gün rüyamda Rasülüllah Efendimiz bana ikramda bulundular. Arkamı sığayıp tatlı bir ifade ile Ümmetim için bir tefsir yaz " diye emir buyurdular. Bunun üzerine Allahü Teala'dan Ve Rasülüllah Efendimizin ruhaniyetinden yardım isteyerek bu tefsiri yazdım. İsmail Hakkı Bursevi Hazretleri bu kıymetli tefsirini Bursa Ulu camii kürsüsünden Cemaate anlatarak 23 senede tamamlamıştır.]] Ruhu'l-Beyan adlı Arapça Kur'an tefsiridir. RUHUL BEYAN TEFSİRİ (تفسير روح البيان) . Bu kıymetli eseri yazarı Şeyh İsmail Hakkı Bursevi Hazretleridir. Büyük keşif ve kerametler sahibi bir velidir. 1650-1725 yılları arasında yaşamış Bursa'da vefat etmiştir. Her biri ortalama 200 sahife olan 106 kıymetli eserin yazarı büyük bir alimdir. İsmail Hakkı Hazretleri bu tefsiri yazmasının sebebini şöyle anlatıyor: "Manevi babam Muhyiddin-i Arabi Hazretlerinin yardım ve delaleti ile bir gün rüyamda Rasülüllah Efendimiz bana ikramda bulundular. Arkamı sığayıp tatlı bir ifade ile Ümmetim için bir tefsir yaz diye emir buyurdular. Bunun üzerine Allahü Teala'dan Ve Rasülüllah Efendimizin ruhaniyetinden yardım isteyerek bu tefsiri yazdım." İsmail Hakkı Bursevi Hazretleri bu kıymetli tefsirini Bursa Ulu cami kürsüsünden Cemaate anlatarak 23 senede tamamlamıştır. Rûhu'l-Beyân fî Tefsîri'l-Kurân; Yüce Kitabın özünü anlamak ve gereğini yaşamak için ilmek ilmek dokunmuş müstesna bir tefsir... Çünkü onu, İsmail Hakkı Bursevî Hazretleri Ulu Camii kürsüsünde verdiği vaazlarla oluşturdu. Onu, tefsirler içinde müstesna mevkie taşıyan husûsiyeti; satırlara yazılmadan evvel, kürsüden mü'min gönüllere arz edilmiş olmasındadır. Ki onda rivayet ve dirayet metodları; gönül sultanlarının ruhlara hayat bahşeden işari/tasavvufî yorumlarıyla zenginleştirildi. Ve Rûhu'l-Beyân bu özelliğiyle sahasında temayüz etti. Tefsirler içinde her zaman hususi bir mevkii oldu. Aksiyonerliği ve riyazata önem veren kişiliğiyle gönüller mimarı nitelemesini hak eden İsmail Hakkı Bursevî'nin bu kıymetli eseri; 23 yıl gibi bir zamanda vucûda getirdi. Âyet-i kerimeleri ayetlerle ve hadîs-i şeriflerle açıkladı. Allah dostlarının ibretli menâkıbıyla ve şiirlerle süsledi. Okuyup tetkik ettiği rivayet tefsirlerinden bir kuyumcu titizliğiyle tercihlerde bulundu. O sureyi, o ayeti Muhammed Ümmeti layıkınca anlasın, gereğince amel etmenin sevdası içine doğsun diye gayret etti. Kur'ân-ı Kerim'e severek sahiplenmenin yolunu adım adım işledi. Eserleri asırlarca okunan söz ustalarının dirayet metodunda ortaya koyduklarını inceledi. Bütün bunları Mü'min gönülleri ihya edecek evliya menakıbıyla besledi. Şiirin doyumsuz akışında gizli özün özü kelimelerle tezyin etti. Ve böylece sahasında yektâ olan Rûhu'l-Beyân'ı inşa etti. ARAPÇASI #Cilt 0: Kapak - Oku / İndir #Cilt 1: 506 Sayfa - Oku / İndir #Cilt 2: 532 Sayfa - Oku / İndir #Cilt 3: 698 Sayfa - Oku / İndir #Cilt 4: 568 Sayfa - Oku / İndir #Cilt 5: 614 Sayfa - Oku / İndir #Cilt 6: 508 Sayfa - Oku / İndir #Cilt 7: 508 Sayfa - Oku / İndir #Cilt 8: 534 Sayfa - Oku / İndir #Cilt 9: 626 Sayfa - Oku / İndir #Cilt 10: 558 Sayfa - Oku / İndir Toplam Sayfa sayısı (Kapaklarla Birlikte): 5652 TÜRKÇESi * RUHULBEYAN TEFSİRİ - Türkçe (İlk 10 Cüz) (İndir-RAR dosyası) *RUHU'L BEYAN TEFSİRİ'NDEN SEÇMELER (EL-MÜNKIZÜ MİN-EDDALAL) İngilizcesi Tafsir Ruh al-Bayan (تفسير روح البيان) Author: Ismail Haqqi al-Barousawi (died 1127 AH) شيخ اسماعيل حقي البرسوي Language: Arabic Tafsir Ruh al-Bayan is one of the famous Sufi Tafsirs of Quran, popular in Sunni scholars and often quoted from. Arabic version contains 10 volumes. It has also been translated in Urdu by Mufti Faiz Ahmed Owaisi. The author Sheikh Ismail Haqqi was a great sheikh of Naqshbandi Mujaddidi order and belonged to the Khalidi branch of this order. One of his Turkish books has been translated into English with the name "kernel of kernels". #Volume 0: Title page - Read / Download #Volume 1: 506 pages - Read / Download #Volume 2: 532 pages - Read / Download #Volume 3: 698 pages - Read / Download #Volume 4: 568 pages - Read / Download #Volume 5: 614 pages - Read / Download #Volume 6: 508 pages - Read / Download #Volume 7: 508 pages - Read / Download #Volume 8: 534 pages - Read / Download #Volume 9: 626 pages - Read / Download #Volume 10: 558 pages - Read / Download Total Pages (including covers): 5652 Ruh-ul Mesnevi * Ruh-ul Mesnevi adlı mevlana'nın Mesnevi-i manevisine en güzel türkçe şerhi yazdığı edebiyat alemince kabul edilmektedir. Bu eser vikikaynağa Sürmene Mesnevi Çalışma Grubunca aktarılmış ancak Türkçe değil diye Vikikaynak yöneticilerince Vikikaynak sitesinden silinmiştir. Ancak daha sonra Ruh-ul Mesnevi Sürmene Mesnevi Çalışma Grubunca kısmen google grouplara yüklenebilmiştir. http://groups.google.com/group/ruhul-mesnevi Bu da göstermektedir ki Ruh-ul Mesneviden oldukça rahatsız olan insanlar vardır. Ferahü’r-Ruh Şerh-i Erbain Hadis Reşehat Aynu’l-Hayat Kitabü’n-Necat (Kurtuluş Kitabı) Huccat el-Beliğ Al-Furuk-u Hakkı Daru’l-Hilafet al-Aliye Lubbü’l-kubb ve Sırr as-sir Lavayih tatullah bi bazalayt ve’l hadis Mecali-i al-vaaz Makalat Miraciye Şerh-i kebir Şerh-i Pend-i Attar Şerh-i risaletü’l-adeb Şerh-i Salavat-ı Meşayihe Şerh-i Şabü’l-imam Şerh-i Usul-i aşare Tuhfe-i İsmailiye Tuhfe-i Ömeriye Tuhfe-i Vasimiye Kitabü’l-hitab Tuhfe-i Haliliye Divan-ı Ismail Hakkı gibi le şiirlerinden oluşan yayınlanmış 124 eseri vardır. Bursa değerlendrmeleri İsmail Hakkı Bursevi, ömrünün son 40 yılını geçirdiği Bursa’yı; “Acep mi dür hayat-ı nev bulursa mürdeler anda Hakikat mazhar-ı envar-ı Ruh-ı Kuds’dür Bursa” beytiyle övmüştür. Diğer bir yorum İsmail Hakkı Bursevî Hazretleri, manevî tasarrufu devam eden tasavvuf büyüklerinden. 23 senede yazdığı Kur’an tefsiri, Ruhu’l-Beyan ise bugün hâlâ en çok okunan ve talep edilen eserler arasında. Doğumunun 360. sene-i devriyesi (13 Eylül) sebebiyle bu büyük gönül insanını analım istedik. Veludiyeti İsmail Hakkı Bursevî’nin tez zamanda onlarca sayfa eserler kaleme alması şehrin gündemi haline gelir. Öyle ki konu komşu, eşi üzerinden bu hale vakıf olmak ister. Hazret, bir gün mutat olduğu üzere üst kattaki odasına çıkmak üzereyken eşine dönerek; “Sakın yukarı çıkıp kapıyı açma” diye tembih eder. Bu ikaz, var olan tecessüsü kabartır. Eşi, kocasının sözünü dinlemez. Ve merdivenleri yavaş yavaş adımlar. Ama kapının tokmağını çevirmesiyle bayılması bir olur. Hazret, “E be hatun!” diye serzenişte bulunur. Lakin iş işten geçmiş, sır fâş olmuştur. Peki, hanımının kendinden geçmesine sebebiyet veren hadise nedir? Eşi, kapıyı araladığında divanların üzerinde 25 ayrı İsmail Hakkı görür ki hepsinin ellerinde kâğıt kalem hızlı hızlı bir şeyler yazıyordur. İşte en çok eser veren mutasavvıf olma özelliğini taşıyan Hazret, böylece vefatına değin 106 eser yazar. Hayatı İsmail Hakkı, *1653 senesinde, Aydos’ta dünyaya gelir. *Küçük yaşlarda babası Mustafa Efendi tarafından Celvet’îyye tarikatının büyüklerinden Seyyid Osman Fazlı Efendi’nin halifesi Ahmet Efendi’nin terbiyesi altına girer. *Sonra diğer halife Abdülbakî Efendi ile birlikte Edirne’ye gider. Burada dinî ilimlerin yanı sıra hüsnü hat ile de meşgul olur. *Tahsili tamam olan İsmail Hakkı, İstanbul’da bulunan Osman Fazlı Hazretleri’nin yanına gönderilir. 1672 tarihinde bu şeyhe intisap etmesi, ileride onun da Celvetî şeyhi olacağına işarettir aslında. *Üç yıl sonra şeyhinin müsaadesiyle Zeyrek’teki camide halvete giren İsmail Hakkı, 90 gün süren halvetten çıkınca dervişlere hizmetle görevlendirilir. *Bir süre sonra da şeyhi, kendi yerine halka va'z etmesini emreder. *Ve onu 1675 senesinde halife tayin ederek üç dervişle birlikte Üsküp’e gönderir. *IV. Mehmed’e nasihatte bulunmak üzere Edirne’ye saraya çağrılır. *Bu devir, Osmanlı’nın sallantıda olduğu, savaşlarda mağlubiyetlerin yaşandığı bir zamandır. *Sabetay Sevi’yi Müslüman yapan Vânî Mehmed Efendi, hünkâr şeyhidir. Ve onun eliyle ehli tasavvufa cephe alındığı zamanlardır. (Niyâzî-i Mısrî’ye çok zulüm edilir mesela.) İşte İsmail Hakkı, nasihatlerinde halkı teskin etmeye gayret eder. Ulucami, beşinci makamdır Bir süre Üsküdar’da ikamet eden İsmail Hakkı, Üsküdarî diye anılır. Celvetîyye tarikatına mensup olduğu için de Celvetî diye… Ancak onun asıl ünü, Mayıs 1685’te Osmanlı’nın ilk başkenti Bursa’ya gelmesi ile duyulur. Şeyhinin tavsiyesi üzerine Ulucami’de vaaz vermeye başlar. Ve İsmail Hakkı Bursevî olur. *Hazret, Muhammediye şerhi Ferahu’r-Ruh adlı eserinde, “Bu cami-i şerifin fazileti konusunda, Bursa’da bütün asırlarda yaşamış olan ehlullah hazeratının hepsi, Bursa’ya gelen ve camiye giren diğer ehlullah hazeratı ittifak etmişlerdir.” ifadelerini kullanır. Ehl-i keşif, buranın İslam âleminin 5. makamı olduğunu da söyler: Buna göre söz konusu beş makam şöyledir: *Mescid-i Haram (Mekke), *Mescid-i Nebevî (Medine), *Mescid-i Aksa (Kudüs), *Emeviye Camii (Şam) ve *Ulucami (Bursa). Ruhu’l Beyan, 23 senede vücuda gelir İsmail Hakkı Bursevî, meşhur Arapça tefsir Ruhu’l Beyan’ın müfessiri. Bu eser, Hazret’in Bursa Ulucamii kürsüsünde verdiği vaazlardan oluşur. Tefsirde, rivayet ve dirayet metotlarıyla, gönül sultanlarının işarî ve tasavvufî yorumları yer alır. Bu kıymetli eseri, 23 yıl gibi bir zamanda vücuda getiren İsmail Hakkı Bursevî, eserini Allah dostlarının ibretli menkıbeleri ve şiirleriyle süsler. ' Bugün hâlâ en çok talep edilen tefsirler arasında Ruhu’l Beyan’ın olması Hazret’in ihlasına da işaret eden bir telmih. Eserin ortaya çıkışını Bursevî şöyle açıklar: “Manevî babam Muhyiddin-i Arabi Hazretleri’nin yardım ve delaleti ile bir gün rüyamda Resulullah Efendimiz bana ikramda bulundular. Arkamı sığayıp tatlı bir ifade ile “Ümmetim için bir tefsir yaz.” buyurdular. Bunun üzerine Allahu Teâla’dan ve Resulullah Efendimizin ruhaniyetinden yardım isteyerek bu tefsiri yazdım.” O, yaşanan gerilim arasında denge unsurudur. *1695-96 yılı içinde, askerin moral gücünü yükseltmek için, II. Mustafa’nın daveti üzerine I. ve II. Avusturya seferlerine katılır. * 1700 yılında ise hacca gider. * Aziz Mahmud Hüdayi Hazretleri’nin bazı şiirlerini besteler. * Mesnevî’nin de en büyük şarihi olarak gösterilir. * Hazret, 1725 senesinde 73 yaşında Hakk’ın rahmetine kavuşur. Türbesi Türbesi, hâlâ adına faaliyet gösteren Kur’an kursunun bahçesinde yer alıyor. Hüseyin Vassaf’ın duasıyla noktalayalım: “Ey İsmail Hakkı Hazretleri! Ziyaretinin aşkıyla buralara kadar geldim. Mükerreren ziyaret eyledim. Artık gidiyorum. Bir daha ya geldim ya gelemedim… Gelirsem ne a’la… Yine şerefi ziyaretinizle müşerref olurum. Eğer ömrüm hitama eriyorsa, senden şefaat, himmet isterim. Elveda… Elveda…” Camisinin adını Peygamber Efendimiz (sas) verdi Hüseyin Vassaf Hazretleri, keramatvarî bir şekilde ortaya çıkan ‘Bursa Hatırası’ adlı eserinde, şehrin manevî haritasını çizer adeta. İsmail Hakkı Bursevî’yi ise sıklıkla anar. Bir hatırayı şu latif sözlerle nakleder: “Bu Cami-i Şerife, Cam-i Muhammediye derler. Hazret-i İsmail Hakkı, “Yaptığım bu cami-i şerifin ismini Resulullah Sallallahu Aleyhi ve Sellem Efendimiz Cami-i Muhammediye tesmiye olunmasını emir buyurdular.” diye bir eserine yazmıştır. İsmail Hakkı tekkesi dahi denilir. Hikmetioğlu Dergâhı da derler. Tekfurdağı’nda bir bî-kes (kimsesiz) çocuğa rast gelip haline acır, evlâd-ı manevî edinir. Ve çocuğun ismini, Hikmet tesmiye buyurur. Ba’dehâ dergâha postnişin olduğu cihetle, Hikmeti Dergâhı denilmesi bundan tevellüd eylemiştir. Evkafı kesirdir…” Doğu Türkistan’da İsmail Hakkı âşığı Müşarün-ileyh hakkında bir fıkracık daha anlatır bize Hüseyin Vassaf Hazretleri : “Geçenlerde ta Türkistan-ı Çin ’den Bursa’ya bir seyyah gelmiş. Bu zat, Bursa’yı bulasıya kadar ne kadar mesafe-i azime katetmiş, ne mihen ü meşakkat çekmiştir. Bu kadar mesafeyi azimeyi katetmesine, sebep nedir bilir misiniz? İsmail Hakkı Hazretlerini ziyarettir. Bursa’ya dâhil olduğu zaman, burada İmam Hazret-i Hakkı Türbesi varmış, diye sormuştur. Seyyah-ı müşarün-ileyh ile mülakî olan fuzala ve ülemadan Yusuf Efendi, müşarün-ileyhi ne sebepten tanımakta olduğunu ve ziyaretine bu azim iştiyakın neden tevellüd eylediğini sordukta, seyyah cevabında, “'Bizim memleketimizde ve Türkistan’ın sair bilâdında Ruhu’l-Beyan tefsiri en makbul bir tefsirdir. Onda gördüğüm esrar beni buralara kadar getirdi. Evlad ü ıyal gözüme gözükmedi.” demiştir. Cami-i Kebir Medresesi’ ne misafir olmuş ve üç gece türbe-i pak-i Hazret-i Hakkı da postuna taş üstüne yayıp meşgul-i ibadet olarak ve her ne esrar zuhur etti ise, onun üzerine başını alıp gitmiştir.” Galeri Image:¦-.Hakk¦-_Bursevi_Hz._(9).jpg| Tuz Pazarındaki İsmail Hakkı Bursevî Camii Image:800px-¦-.Hakk¦-_Bursevi_Hz._(3).jpg| İsmail Hakkı Bursevî Tuz Pazarındaki Mezartaşı Kitabesi (Metnin Latin alfabesi transkripti: İsmail Hakkı Hazretlerinin irtihalinden üç sene evvel ... vefatı tarihini meşur? nutku aliyelerinden ...) Image:¦-.Hakk¦-_Bursevi_Hz._(1).jpg| İsmail Hakkı Bursevî Tuz Pazarındaki Türbesi İsmail Hakkı Bursevi (k.s.) Hicri 1060 senesi Zilkade başlarında Miladi 14 Eylül 1652 yılında bir Pazar günü Kazay-ı Cuma namı-ı diğer Kayılar kazasının bir karyesi olan Aydos´ ta dünyaya teşrif etmiştir. İsmi İSMAİL , lakabı HAKKI dır. Otuz seneden fazla ikamet ettiği Bursa ´ da Hakka yürüdüğü için ve aynı zaman da Mesnevi şarihlerinden İsmail Ankaravi´ den ayırmak maksadıyla Bursevi nisbesiyle anılmıştır. İslami ilimlerde derin bilgiye sahip bulunması ve çok sayıda eser vermiş olması yanında tasavvuf sahasında şöhret bulmuş Celvetiye tarikatı mürşidlerindendir.Ruh´ul-Beyan Tefsiri müellifi olarak tüm İslam aleminde tanınmıştır. Alim, mutasavvıf, şair, hafız, bestekar, hattat olarak birçok üstün vasfıyla ilim camiasında bilinir. Hayatı Yedi yaşında anadan öksüz kalan İsmail Hakkı Hz. lerinin babası İstanbul´un Aksaray mahallesinde sakin iken büyük yangında evi yanıp kül olduktan sonra Aydos´a yerleşmiştir. Tarikat yönü Babası Mustafa bin Bayram bin Hüdabende İstanbul ahalisinden olup, o zaman için devlet erkanından pekçoğunun da bağlı bulunduğu Zakirzade´nin halifesi, Celveti meşayihinden Atpazari Osman Efendi diye şöhret bulan Şumnu´lu Osman Efendi ´ye intisab etmiştir.İsmail Hakkı Hz.lerinin ileride şeyhi olacak olan bu Zata babası küçük yaşlarda İsmail´i getirmiş elini öpüp duasını almasını temin etmiştir. Büluğ çağına geldiğinde, Osman Efendinin Halifelerinden Abdülbaki Efendi´den okumağa başlamış, tahsili bir hayli ilerlemiş, İstanbul´a gitmesinden sonra dayanamayarak O da bir müddet sonra arkasından gelmiş, huzura dahil ve muradına nail olmuştur. İsmail Hakkı Hz. leri mürşidi Osman Fazlı (K.S.)´in terbiyesi altında, İslam´ı her şeyiyle yaşamaya azami gayret eden mümin bir babanın himayesine manevi havayı teneffüs ederek büyümüştür.Tahsilini İstanbul´da ikmalden sonra tasavvuf yoluna sülük ile feyiz ve kemal kazanmış ve bir çok fazıl insanlar yetiştirmiştir. Köprülü ve Üsküp 1092 tarihinde halkı irşad etmek, talebe yetiştirmek, tedris ile meşgul olmak, camilerde vaazı nasihatta bulunmak, cemiyet ahlakını takviye etmek, kısaca emr-i bil ma´ruf, nehy-i anil münker vazifesi ile Köprülü ´ye, oradan da 1093 tarihinde Üsküb ´e gitmişler ve bir müddet orada da bulunmuşlardır. İki defa Osmanlı ordusu ile sefere çıkarak fiilen savaşa katılmışlardır. İki defa da ziyarete mazhar olmuşlardır. Bursa günleri 1096 tarihinde Bursa ´ya gelmişlerdir.Üstadlarının Kıbrıs adasında Magosa kalesine nefyi kendilerini çok üzmüş ve ayrılığına dayanamayarak ziyaretlerine gitmiştir.Hazret buna çok memnun olmuş, kendilerine büyük himmet ve lütuflarda bulunmuş, sırr-ı tevhidi o zaman anlamıştır. Azizin 1102 tarihinde vaki olan vefatına ziyade mükedder olarak şu tarihi beyti söylemiştir. Hayfa hasretle didim tarihin Eyledi ahir Azizim elveda... (1102) İsmail Hakkı Hazretleri bundan sonra bir müddet Bursa´da ikamet etmişler vaaz, nasihat ve neşr-i tarikatla meşgul olmuşlar, (1111)´de Hac´ca gitmişlerdir. O sırada yazdığı Esrar-ı Hac kitabı ile bazı kitapları zayi olmuştur. (1129)´da olunan manevi işaret üzerine Şam´a gitmişler, manen Şeyhü´l-Ekber Muhyiddin-i Arabi Hazretlerinin iltifa´tına mazhar olmuşlardır. Kitabü´l-Hitab , Kitab´un Necat , Amme Tefsiri ´ni bu sırada te´lif buyurmuşlardır. Üsküdar Üç sene sonra yine işaret-i manevi ile dönmüşler, Üsküdar´da mekan tutmuşlardır.Burada da boş durmayıp, büyük küçük otuz kadar eser yazmışlardır. Çalışmaları İsmail Hakkı Bursevi (K.S.) ömrünün en ufak bir anını boşa geçirmemiş, sa´y ve gayretten geri durmamış, gah te´lifat ile gah Kayahan, Orhan, Ulu Cami gibi mabedlerde vaaz ve nasihatta bulunmuş, dergahında Tefsir ve Buhari-i Şerif okutmuş, terbiye-i salikan ve irşad-ı taliban ile sohbet ve müşküllerini hal için buluşmuştur. Zaman zaman asrın sufi, mürşid ve ilim adamları ile de buluşup sohbet buyurmuşlardır. Kerametleri İrtihaline yakın te´lif buyurduktan eserlerin çokluğuna bakılırsa, harika olduğuna ve keramat-i ammelerinden bulunduğuna şüphe edilemez. Kerametleri pek çok ve meşhur olup burada sayılması mümkün değildir. Haklarında bir hayli menkıbeler yazılmış olup, bazıları ise kendi eserlerinde sülukları esnasındaki hallerini beyan sırasında bi´l-münasebe zikredilmiş olduğundan arzu eden zevat-i kiram onlara müracaat edebilirler. Hazretin terceme-i hali, bir kaç muazzam cildi ihtiva eder. Bilhassa silsile-i namelerinde ve eserlerinin çoğunda tafsilatlıca ma´lumat mevcuttur. 40 İsmail Hakkı Hanımı, "Acaba hangimiz daha evvel irtihal edecek?" diye merak edermiş.Bir gün; "Aman efendim! Bu kadar kitaplar yazıyorsunuz bir kelam-ı kadim yazıp da bu cariyenize inayet buyursanız," diye ricada bulunmuş. "Bir kaç gün çilehanemize girme de, yazalım" buyurmuşlardır. iki üç gün sonra kadıncağız merak edip gizlice gelir kapıyı açar. Görür ki kırk kadar İsmail Hakkı yazı yazıyor. Hayrette kalır. Vefatı ve mezarı Cenab-ı İsmail Hakkı Hazretleri (k.s.) işte böyle müstesna bir hayat yaşamakta iken 75 yaşlarında 14 Zilkade 1137 tarihinde alem-i cemale intikal etmiş ve inşa ettirdikleri Mescid ve Dergah-ı Şerifin mihrabı önünde Rahmet-i Rahman´a emanet edilmiştir...Türbe Bursa´nın tarihi bölgesinin ortasında halk arasında İsmail Hakkı Tekkesi olarak bilinir ve Tuz Pazarı civarında olup ziyaretgahdır. Şiirleri Şiir -Abdi asiyim İlâhî, abd-i âsîyim Kerem eyle, kerem eyle Acep bir kalbi kâsiyim Kerem eyle, kerem eyle Çü isyan bahrine daldım Vücûdum zenb olup doldum Mededsiz, çaresiz kaldım Kerem eyle, kerem eyle Nice dem ihtizârım var Çü bülbül âh ü zarım var Be-gâyet ıztırâbım var Kerem eyle, kerem eyle Bu Hakkı kuluna yâ Hak Nigâh-ı rahmetinle bak Bu durur şânma elyak Kerem eyle, kerem eyle Şiir -Lütfeyle bu biçareye Ey pâdişâh-ı zü´1-kerem Lütf eyle bu bî-çâreye Cûdun yanında katreyem Feyz eyle bu âvâreye Açtın inayetten kapu Dedin bize lâ taknatu Senden ümîd eyler kamu Hiç kimse girmez araya Âciz benim, kudret senin Âsî benim, rahmet senin Hasta benim, şerbet senin Sen merhem ur bu yaraya Yâ Rab, be-dermân-ı Habîb Aşkın dile eyle tabîb Der Hakkı, takva kıl nasîb Bu nefsimiz emmâreye Şiir -Kul senin ihsan senin gufran senin Yâ İlâhî, kasırım şükründe ben Kul senin ihsan senin gufran senin Ehl-i taksîrim senin yolunda ben Kul senin ihsan senin gufran senin Bunca isyan eyleyip dönsem sana Ol nefes karşı gelir lütfün bana Seıi bir ulu pâdişâh ben bir gedâ Kul senin ihsan senin gufran senin Söylenir vasfına Rabbü´l-âlemîn Gâfirü´z-zünûb u hayrü´r-râhimîn Eyle Hakkı ´ya keremler yâ Mu ´în Kul senin ihsan senin gufran senin Dış bağlantılar * http://www.irfanokulu.net/ismail.html/ * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-gtFaU6SLiM&sns=em sempozyumda DİB yardımcısı Kamil Yılmaz konuşması *- http://www.unitedamericanmuslim.org/ruhulbeyan.php - thumb|301px|RUHUL BEYAN TEFSİRİ - تفسير روح البيان Bu kıymetli eseri yazarı Şeyh İsmail Hakkı Bursevi Hazretleridir. Büyük keşif ve kerametler sahibi bir velidir. 1650-1725 yılları arasında yaşamış Bursa'da vefat etmiştir. Her biri ortalama 200 sahife olan 106 kıymetli eserin yazarı büyük bir alimdir. İsmail Hakkı Hazretleri bu tefsiri yazmasının sebebini şöyle anlatıyor: "Manevi babam Muhyiddin-i Arabi Hazretlerinin yardım ve delaleti ile bir gün rüyamda Rasülüllah Efendimiz bana ikramda bulundular. Arkamı sığayıp tatlı bir ifade ile Ümmetim için bir tefsir yaz " diye emir buyurdular. Bunun üzerine Allahü Teala'dan Ve Rasülüllah Efendimizin ruhaniyetinden yardım isteyerek bu tefsiri yazdım. İsmail Hakkı Bursevi Hazretleri bu kıymetli tefsirini Bursa Ulu cami kürsüsünden Cemaate anlatarak 12 senede tamamlamıştır. ARAPÇA *******#Cilt 0: Kapak - Oku / İndir *******#Cilt 1: 506 Sayfa - Oku / İndir *******#Cilt 2: 532 Sayfa - Oku / İndir *******#Cilt 3: 698 Sayfa - Oku / İndir *******#Cilt 4: 568 Sayfa - Oku / İndir *******#Cilt 5: 614 Sayfa - Oku / İndir *******#Cilt 6: 508 Sayfa - Oku / İndir *******#Cilt 7: 508 Sayfa - Oku / İndir *******#Cilt 8: 534 Sayfa - Oku / İndir *******#Cilt 9: 626 Sayfa - Oku / İndir *******#Cilt 10: 558 Sayfa - Oku / İndir Toplam Sayfa sayısı (Kapaklarla Birlikte): 5652 TÜRKÇE ******** RUHULBEYAN TEFSİRİ - Türkçe (İlk 10 Cüz) (İndir-RAR dosyası) ********RUHU'L BEYAN TEFSİRİ'NDEN SEÇMELER (EL-MÜNKIZÜ MİN-EDDALAL) =Tafsir Ruh al-Bayan (تفسير روح البيان)= Author: Ismail Haqqi al-Barousawi (died 1127 AH) شيخ اسماعيل حقي البرسوي Language: Arabic Tafsir Ruh al-Bayan is one of the famous Sufi Tafsirs of Quran, popular in Sunni scholars and often quoted from. Arabic version contains 10 volumes. It has also been translated in Urdu by Mufti Faiz Ahmed Owaisi. The author Sheikh Ismail Haqqi was a great sheikh of Naqshbandi Mujaddidi order and belonged to the Khalidi branch of this order. One of his Turkish books has been translated into English with the name "kernel of kernels". ******#Volume 0: Title page - Read / Download ******#Volume 1: 506 pages - Read / Download ******#Volume 2: 532 pages - Read / Download ******#Volume 3: 698 pages - Read / Download ******#Volume 4: 568 pages - Read / Download ******#Volume 5: 614 pages - Read / Download ******#Volume 6: 508 pages - Read / Download ******#Volume 7: 508 pages - Read / Download ******#Volume 8: 534 pages - Read / Download ******#Volume 9: 626 pages - Read / Download ******#Volume 10: 558 pages - Read / Download Total Pages (including covers): 5652 Kategori:İsmail Hakkı Bursevi Kategori:İslam dini kişilikleri Kategori:1652 doğumlular Kategori:İslam alimleri Kategori:Alimler Kategori:Müfessirler Kategori:Şairler Kategori:Türk şairleri Kategori:Türk müfessirleri Kategori:Türk tefsircileri Kategori:İsmail Hakkı Kategori:Bursevi Kategori:Bursalı